El rey del mundo
by Pami Li
Summary: One-shot. Tú te creías el rey del mundo, pero a pesar de que vivo alrededor de ti no lo eres del mío... Takumi&Nana O. POV Nana.


**El rey del mundo**

**Los personajes de NANA le pertenecen a Ai Yazawa.**

¿Cómo es que lograste enredarme en tu patética existencia?  
¿Cómo es que yo acepté, aún ahora, permanecer a tu lado? Aún y cuando el estar cerca de ti es muy parecido a mi infierno personal.

Si existiera una palabra que expresara más desprecio que _odio_, sería aquella que diría justo al mencionar tu nombre en cualquier de mis frases. Lo juro.  
Y es que con sólo verte caminar con tus aires de grandeza por el frente de mí, me causaban ganas de saltarte encima y arrancarte los ojos. No, mejor: arrancarte las manos. Sé que conseguirías alguna forma de permanecer con tu sonrisa arrogante sin poder ver, pero no sin poder tocar.  
Nunca sin lograr _abrazar_ a tu querida aunque sea con notas musicales, ¿qué no?

No me duele tanto el hecho de verte pavonearte como el rey del mundo y hacerles creer a todos (¡menos a mí!) que lo eres, no creas que eres tan importante en mi vida. Sí eres uno de los participantes de mi vida diaria es debido a que lograste enredarte con cada persona que he querido en esta vida.  
Probablemente tú dirías que yo fui la que llegó hasta tus brazos y tiene mucho de realidad. Yo aparecí en aquel camino que irremediablemente me llevó a ti y sólo me dejé llevar por el cauce de aquel río, para luego aparecer rodeada de tu presencia por cada rincón de mi existencia.  
Pero, créeme, si pudiera jamás me hubiera vinculado contigo.

Odio todo aquello que me recuerda a ti…  
Aquel sonido con el bajo que en ocasiones toca Shin inconscientemente al ensayar.  
También aquel olor al cigarro que aparece en el ambiente cuando fumamos, me estresa y me dan ganas de dejar de respirar para siempre.

Odio tu cabello largo, liso y negro que aparece en las revistas y pósters.  
Aún recuerdo la cara que puse cuando vi a Hachi colgarlo en su habitación aquella noche. Mi visión de Ren se perdió infinitamente al observarte a ti en medio, con aquella pose que tenías y que te es tan propia: altiva y arrogante.  
Aunque ese sentimiento fue superado con creces cuando ella mencionó tu nombre con tanto amor impregnado por todos lados. No sé cómo es que creí que la haría feliz permitiéndote conocerla.  
Y ella, tan tonta como siempre ha sido, cayó en tus redes. Me la arrebataste, aquello que era lo único tan puro, en ese momento, porque no te conocía.  
¿La disfrutaste? Oh, claro que sí. Lastimándome en el camino al quitarme a mi mejor y única amiga.

Recuerdo observarte dando gritos, reclamos y observaciones a los miembros de tu banda, cuando Ren aún no era parte de ella y Trapnest un sueño inalcanzable en ese momento. Sé que anticipé mis pensamientos a que eras un ser desagradable aún antes de conocerte.  
Todavía sé qué cara puse cuando te acercaste hasta Ren y al calvito cuando lograste detectarnos en aquella guerra de bandas, lo sé por recuerdo la tuya. Mi mente puede evocar perfectamente como levantas el mentón y me lanzaste una mirada suspicaz preguntándose quién era yo como para hacer tales gesticulaciones.  
Ren, claro, nos presentó con toda amabilidad; 'ella es mi chica', dijo y tú me sonreíste midiéndome, queriendo saber qué tantos problemas te traería.  
Ahora, claro, sé por qué.

Alguna vez me dijeron que te ponía mucha atención para odiarte tanto. ¿Pero qué no el dicho dice 'ten cerca a tus amigos y aún más a tus enemigos'? Eso somos, ¿no?  
Aún ahora, cuando le has otorgado tantas facilidades a Ren para casarse conmigo, estar a mi lado. Dejarlo vivir lo que él quiere conmigo anclada firmemente a su mano. Aún ahora, siento que si no existieras la vida sería mucho más sencilla; sin tu egoísmo y tú cínica sonrisa.

¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que de tanta atención que te he prestado, tantos minutos de mi vida desperdiciados en vigilarte, conozco cada una de tus facciones: si levantas la ceja derecha, es que estás pensando; si levantas ambas es que algo frente a ti llamó tu atención. Cuando frunces los labios de la forma en que ahora lo haces, un poco más a la derecha, y con la vista clavada en alguien, es debido a que una mujer hermosa paso frente a ti. Cuando fumas un cigarrillo tras otro es porque tienes alguna crisis.  
Y si tus ojos comienzan a brillar es porque tu amada Reira está cerca de ti. Últimamente también si Hachi está cerca, pero es un brillo completamente diferente.  
A la primera la amas y deseas, a la segunda la tienes y la proteges.  
Pero a ninguna de las dos las haces feliz.

Te veo caminar hasta mí con la oscuridad que nos brinda el lugar y con tus arrogantes facciones sonriéndome, ¿pretendes seducirme acaso? Porque de una vez te digo que no funcionará conmigo. Ni aunque sólo necesites que te diga un sí o un no.  
Un tal vez sería suficiente para mí, pero no para ti.  
Me ofreces una de las copas que llevas en tu mano y la recibo sin parpadear, sin volver a cruzar mi mirada con tu rostro.  
Comienzas a hablar con aquella forma tan particular que tienes, medio arrastrando las palabras y con un aire de autoridad que no te puedes quitar. Me hablas de Ren, de los problemas que se provocarían si yo siguiera con él, a pesar de que sabes que eso le hace bien (y mal, lo admito también). Dices con palabras rodeadas de ira que mi presencia cerca de Hachi no es buena, y por eso mi cerebro recibe la idea de separarme por su bien.  
Nunca podría adivinar que pasaría por tu mente para simplemente alejarla de mí.  
Admito que asentí con un nudo en la garganta, con muchas palabras y lágrimas que reclaman salir de lo más fondo de mi corazón, pero que logro acallar con un trago a la bebida que aún ronda entre mi mano.

Abro los ojos nuevamente en casa de Ren, sin saber cómo llegué aquí. Él no está en casa, partió la noche anterior.  
La cabeza me duele y sé que he perdido la memoria nuevamente.  
Y aún así, por alguna razón, siento que estuve con 'el rey del mundo', del mío, porque maneja con sus palabras y acciones muchas de las situaciones que me afectan directamente: Takumi.

* * *

¡Hola!

Aquí dejo este FanFic que lo cree para un concurso de 'Polos opuestos', como podrán ver tomé la pareja más opuesta que se me ocurrió.  
Espero les guste.


End file.
